


The Consequences of Being a Tease

by tv_obsessions



Series: Smut Prompts [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 1.7k words and pratically entirely filth, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, besides Max being revived obviously, but I'm not married to the idea that they're the same universe, could be a follow up to my previous M/M/L fic, like I truly outdid myself with the smut here, not talked about in the fic but we're assuming M/M/L are an established throuple, so if you haven't read that fic it's not Required to read this, this pretty much ignores what's happened in s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_obsessions/pseuds/tv_obsessions
Summary: delvecho + the smut prompt: “Could he make you feel as good as I do?”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Liz Ortecho, Maria DeLuca/Max Evans, Maria DeLuca/Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Smut Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Consequences of Being a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so one of my friends had the GALAXY BRAIN idea of the prompt “Could he make you feel as good as I do?” but as a playful competition instead of the implied jealous bullshit that the prompt was probably intending to be about. I was truly obsessed with how brilliant this concept was and clearly it inspired me to write something extremely smutty because as said in the tags, this is pretty much entirely filth, with the fic starting while they're in the middle of having sex because I decided, "Why not have this prompt be the very start of the fic?" But yeah, it's just completely smut until the very very very end which is kinda sappy. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave a kudos or a comment if you do, because apparently no one else is gonna write content for this trio and having proof that people liked this is what will fuel me to continue writing more for them.

Maria starts kissing her way down Liz’s body. She reaches her destination between Liz’s thighs and uses a couple fingers to test how wet she is, looking up at Liz as she asks, “Could he make you feel as good as I do?”

Liz moans loudly at the contact, her thoughts clouded by the pleasure she feels.

Max gasps, mocking horror, “Are you suggesting a competition?”

“Maybe so, Evans.” She smiles and gives him a quick kiss. Maria continues to tease Liz with her fingers, as Liz’s moaning continues to get louder and her grip on the sheets tightens.

Liz is getting close to her climax when Maria removes her fingers. Liz is about to protest and insist Maria finishes her off, but before Liz has the chance to complain, Maria's mouth is on her cunt. Liz cries out and it only takes a brief moment before she comes, her scream seeming to echo through the room. Maria pulls away and smirks at Max, "Do your best."

Max leans over Liz and gives her a kiss. He pulls away and she starts to chase him for another, but he stops her. He turns his attention towards Liz's chest as a couple of his fingers find her clit. Liz spasms practically immediately, partially due to her sensitivity from the orgasm Maria just gave her, but also because Max just always seems to know the exact way she wants him to touch her. 

Max continues with his fingers for another moment, before he finishes kissing his way down and buries his head between her thighs. One of her hands grips his hair, as he continues to enthusiastically eat her out. Liz's orgasm comes a little quicker this time, and her breathing is noticeably heavier once she stops moaning.

Max looks at Maria, and seems a little amused as he goes along with this game, "Okay, so which one of us is better?"

Liz appears to ponder it for a moment, as she gives herself a chance to catch her breath, before she responds, "I don't know. It was too close to tell. I need more data before I can reach a conclusion."

Maria laughs. "Oh, more data? Well I guess it's time to use some toys then."

Maria climbs off of the bed and walks to the dresser, grabbing a dildo, harness, and some lube from one of the drawers. Liz watches as Maria slips into the harness and slicks up the dildo, and feels herself growing wetter, the anticipation of Maria fucking her nearing the point of being unbearable.

Maria returns to the bed and leans over Liz. "Ready?" Liz quickly nods in response and Maria smiles before kissing her and slipping inside. Liz gasps as Maria continues with her thrusts, establishing a slow rhythm. 

Liz loves when she and Maria fuck each other with toys, but something about the fact that this is part of a competition makes it more intense than normal, and Liz wishes she had something sturdier to hold onto than the sheets.

Maria leans closer and grabs one of Liz's hands, lacing their fingers together. Her breasts brush against Liz's with every thrust. Maria watches Liz and can tell she's getting close, so she increases her pace and that quickly pushes Liz over the edge. Maria gives Liz another kiss and waits a moment before she pulls out and quickly removes the harness and dildo, lying down next to Liz once she does.

Max stares at the two of them, allowing Liz a moment to recover. Once her breathing appears to have returned to normal, he crawls closer, so he's only inches away now. Liz meets his gaze and smiles at him and Max smiles back before he leans down to kiss her. He gently turns Liz onto her side so he's behind her, as they continue to kiss. After another moment he pulls away slightly and asks, "Is this okay?"

Liz wants him inside her already, "Yes. Please."

Max kisses her once more as he thrusts in. Liz moans and breaks the kiss, needing air. No matter how many times Max has been inside her, she's never quite prepared for how good it feels, always overwhelmed by it. While Liz's favorite position with Max is riding him, she does love when he fucks her from behind, and it's easier for him to touch her while he continues to penetrate her.

It doesn't take much longer before Liz comes, and Max follows a moment later. He slips out and Liz flips onto her back as she pants. Maria and Max both smile, seemingly proud of themselves. Maria innocently asks, “Did that help clear things up?”

Liz is trying to appear unaffected, but she knows they can tell that it’s just a facade. Liz is nothing if not stubborn, though. “No, I still can’t decide.”

Max and Maria both shoot her a quizzical look. Max asks, “Oh, really?”

Maria feigns disappointment, “I think she’s playing with us. I think we might have to teach Liz that it’s rude to be a tease.”

Max starts to kiss his way down Liz’s chest. “I agree.”

Liz is quickly realizing her mistake, but it’s too hard to hold onto any thoughts when Max’s mouth is on her cunt and Maria’s mouth is giving attention to her chest. Liz can’t stop herself from whimpering, she’s already sensitive from all the previous orgasms they’ve drawn out of her, but she’s somehow not yet sated, always seeming to want more from both of them.

With Maria and Max working together now, Liz's orgasm comes quickly. She struggles to catch her breath again. "Okay, okay, enough! I can't go again, I need a break."

Maria places another kiss on her chest. "Do you have an answer for us now?"

Liz is too exhausted to be playful so she responds, "You both make me feel so fucking good in different ways. I want both of you. I need both of you."

Both Max and Maria seem a little dazed by this response, unsure how to return to the playful air they'd been in a moment ago. After a moment, Max says, "I think we can live with that."

Liz laughs. "Good. It's the only answer I can give you currently."

They take a moment to make sure Liz is comfortable, and then Maria turns her attention to Max. His gaze is lingering on her body and it's clear he's eager to continue, if she is as well. Liz watches the way they can't take their eyes off each other and says, "Please just get on with it. I want to watch you and it's clear you want to fuck each other." 

Maria laughs, "Maybe our little competition was a mistake. She's gonna expect us to pamper her like this in the future."

Max mocks offense, "Are you saying that you don't find it pleasurable when I'm inside you?" 

Maria can feel herself growing wetter at the thought of Max's cock inside her, but she tries to mask her desires as she responds, "What are you gonna do if I am saying that?"

Max inches closer to Maria before pulling her into a passionate kiss. His hands wander her body as his tongue slides into her mouth and she immediately longs for more. Before she even gets the chance to ask, one of his hands slides lower until a couple of his fingers are inside her, testing to see how wet she is. She gasps and Max takes the opportunity to kiss her neck. It doesn't take much longer before she starts moaning, and now Max is overwhelmed by his desire to make her come. 

He shifts their positions, still teasing her with his fingers, so Maria is lying on the bed with him above her. He kisses her again before he starts to give attention to her chest with his mouth. Maria comes after another moment, and before she has the chance to recover, Max kisses his way down until his mouth is on her cunt.

As much as Liz loves to watch them together, she half wishes she wasn't so spent so she could find a way to join in. This playful competition seems to have increased their stamina in their desperation to get each other off and she can tell that Max is making Maria feel as good as he made her feel a short while ago. Liz listens to Maria's moans as they continue to get louder and watches Maria grip Max's hair as he goes down on her and she can tell Max is getting hard from this encouragement.

Maria reaches her orgasm after another brief moment and Max can't help but smile, knowing he's already made his point and Maria hasn't even had his cock yet. "Any claims you want to rescind?"

Maria's breathing heavily and too desperate to continue with this teasing. "Shut up and let me ride your cock."

Max is still smiling. "Yes, ma'am."

Maria takes a brief moment to catch her breath before she climbs on top of him and immediately takes him inside her. They both groan and Maria quickly kisses him as she rises and rolls her hips before sinking onto his cock again. They're both reaching closer every time Maria slides down his length, and within another couple moments, she comes, with Max following shortly after. 

They're both feeling the exhaustion now but Maria stays on top of him, Max still inside her, and he buries his face in her neck. After another moment, she slowly climbs off of him and they collapse to the bed.

Maria finally speaks, "Well, that was intense. But good. Really good."

Liz agrees, "I mean, I always enjoy watching you two, but that was truly amazing. If you hadn't worn me out already, I'd probably be desperate to go again."

Max laughs, "Well, good thing we did because I don't have it in me for another round, and I'm pretty confident Maria feels the same."

Liz smiles, "That's okay. We can still enjoy each other's proximity."

She nuzzles up to Max and pulls Maria closer as well, and it doesn't take long before they drift to sleep.


End file.
